Krystla's Story
by KMK Kittens
Summary: Krystla is an ordinary elf from Rivendell whose parents hate her. When she runs away to Mirkwood, she has an unusual meeting with the Prince of Mirkwood...and destiny. By Krystla. (Maggie's Warning: Somewhat Mary-Sueish)


Disclaimer: Krystla owns nothing but her stupidity, which she has in plenty. -Maggie. (Oh, you know I'm just kidding! You are my friend 4 life girl!) But she doesn't own Lord of the Rings. So don't sue her.

Author's Notes: OK so I guess that you are all wondering if Legolas knew Krystla before the other story written by all of us KMK kittens….. Well they did….. And this is the story about how they met! 

Krystla's Love Story

By: Krystla

Long ago there was a young elf named Krystla, she lived in Rivendell (one of the greatest places in Middle Earth to grow up in) yet she was not happy. Her parents neglected her, they only cared about her brother Orlin. One night she deiced to run away to Mirkwood so she would not have to go to far from home. 

"Mother, Father I am going to bed early tonight. May I skip dinner?" asked Krystla.

"Excuse me? Did you say something Krystla?" asked her Mother.

"Go ahead. You don't have to ask Krystla…. as long as Orlin comes to dinner we will be happy!" answered her dad.

"Father, do you even care about me?"

"Did you say something? "asked her father.

"Yes I did, I asked if you care about me. Do you, father?"

"Of course we care about you… Do me a favor, Krystla, before you go to bed can you get your brother? He is outside somewhere…." asked her mother.

"Alright."

The sky was darkening as a mad and depressed Krystla walked out to find her brother…..

"I have to say good bye to him anyway," she muttered sadly for she also loved her brother. He was sweet and handsome. He was rugged, manly, fairly tanned, and talented. He reminded her of her idle Legolas Greenleaf, she admired him, for he is a wonderful person, so she heard….. 

"Brother…dear brother where are you? Mother and Father wish for you to come home for dinner! And I wish to say good bye!"

"I am right over here…Where are you going my sister? Does Mother and Father know that you are leaving us?" Orlin asked as he walked over to Krystla. 

" Why should they know? They hate me in every way! They only love you. I hear them talk when they think that they are alone. They say that I was a mistake! That I shouldn't have been born." She paused for a brief second to think about what she had just said, and what she was about to say. "I am leaving to Mirkwood when everyone is asleep tonight. I will return someday before you leave to for the Western shores," explained Krystla.

"My dear little sister, they don't hate you at all! When have you heard them say that? Even if they don't love you as they love me, I love you. You are my best and only real friend! Please may I come with you? I can protect you!" 

"I can protect myself. I am strong. You are the one who taught me how to fight. Mirkwood is not too far away. Plus, what would Mother and Father say? They really love you!"

"Yes all that is true, but I do not want to be without you… You are my best friend! Don't you love me? Do you not care about me to listen to my wishes?"

"Of course I love you! But…..I am not small any more. I can take care of myself. I promise I will come back to you…. It's not like I would marry you…. Someone worthy should. Plus I am your sister, it would not work out. I will miss you much." 

They hugged for one last time and said "Namarie" to each other and cried. As they walked home they talked about their parents. Then Krystla went to bed…. 

She awoke a few hours later when her family was asleep. She packed some clothes, eleven bread, water, a blanket, a pillow, her sword, and her bow and arrows.

"I will miss you, my brother," whispered Krystla.

She went down to the dark barn to get her horse Diamond. Diamond was all white with a strange marking on her forehead that looked like a beautiful diamond (hence her name.)

"Come my young horse. I am going to find one who loves me besides my brother. Off to Mirkwood to find Prince Legolas. My true love! At least I hope he is my true love....."

Diamond neighed softly as though she was telling me she loved me. I climbed onto her back and kissed her soft coat. I told her to go. 

"Wait Krystla! Don't go!" cried a familiar voice.

"I must go Orlin, I am not meant to be here. If I am not here when you leave for the west I will meet you there." Krystla waved good bye not looking back. "We will meet again brother. Let us go Diamond" said Krystla confidently as she rode off.

And then on this dark rainy night she was gone…..

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Is Legolas my true love? Will I make it to Mirkwood? Will my brother come to look for me? Will I ever return home?

These questions and more MIGHT BE ANSWERED IN THE PART II!

(Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you)

Review!!!! 

(Maggie's Note: Wonder where she got that last part from...)

Story beta read by ~*~MaGGiE~*~ of the KMK Kittens


End file.
